


Chirstmas Spirit

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: Veronica and Archie try to set up Betty and Jughead, who have been tiptoeing around their feelings. The set up mistletoe around the office of the Blue and Gold, does it work?





	Chirstmas Spirit

Betty and Jughead had been tiptoeing around other for literally most of high school. They were best friends, of course, but they felt so much more. It was clear to everyone eyes that there was something between them. Betty and Jughead, though they had never talked about, didn’t want to do anything that could ruin their friendship… it was a silent agreement.

Currently though, Veronica and Archie wanted to rip their hair because how stupid their friends were. They were sitting down in the office of the Blue and Gold watching Betty and Jughead work on their article for Riverdale’s Christmas spirit. They didn’t even realize how close they were. Betty’s legs were laid over Jughead’s lap. The said boy was done, so he just sat there with his hand rested on her shin, not even realizing he was rubbing soothingly circles with his thumb. It was honestly like neither of them realized. Betty was too invested into her laptop while Jughead looked like he was in another world.

All of a sudden, Jughead voiced, “I’m hungry,” which is when his thumb stopped the relaxing circles on her leg, but stayed rested there.

“Wanna go get something from the cafeteria?” Betty asked. “We can come back here so I can finish this then.” She looked up at Jughead who was already nodding.

Standing up, the two of them walked through the door, not even asking Veronica and Archie if they wanted to come. They also seemed to have no problem ignoring the mistletoe that was set up in the doorway. They went by it like it wasn’t even there.

“Is there something wrong with them?” Veronica asked her boyfriend, tapping her foot in frustration.

Archie hummed in agreement. “I think I realized that when were eight and Jug told me that he’ll love her for the rest of his life but he won’t be with her because their friends,” he recalled. To think, he’s been into Betty for that long and he’s holding it back like a fucking idiot.

Sighing, Veronica stood up and went to her purse to grab the other bag of mistletoe she had in there. “I’m putting this up right next to the other one to make it more… _seeable. _Who knows? Maybe they really didn’t notice it,” she shrugged.__

__“Yeah, right,” Archie snorted, knowing damn well that they saw it._ _

__Veronica groaned. “They’d be so happy if they were together, you know?” Archie agreed. She put up the mistletoe and then mischievously placed another one over top of Betty’s desk so that they had no choice but to kiss. “Come here, Archiekins. I want a kiss under the mistletoe,” she teased, and of course, he obliged._ _

__A second later, after Veronica and Archie sat back down, Betty walked back into the office with a muffin in hand. She was alone… _alone, for crying out loud. _She sat down on the couch and brought her laptop back to her lap, starting to work again. That’s when Jughead walked in. It was like they avoided the mistletoe on purpose.___ _

____“You know… when you walked out earlier, there was mistletoe in the doorway?” Veronica asked, wiggling her eyebrows._ _ _ _

____“We know,” Betty and Jughead said in unison, not taking the conversation any farther. The two of them started to work then, having small conversation with their friends instead of talking about that._ _ _ _

____At some point, Betty was at her desk, right underneath were Veronica set the extra of mistletoe. “Jug, come here. Look at this,” she said, tapping on the article at hand. To this, Veronica and Archie silenced, just watching to see how they’d react._ _ _ _

____Jughead got up and went to her. She was talking about something that he couldn’t even pay attention to. He was thinking about how pretty she was and how nice her voice was. He was thinking about the mistletoe and what’d it’s be like to kiss her, what’d she taste like. He needed to act on these thoughts. No matter what, they were best friends, nothing would ever change that. In the middle of her sentence, he looked up and said, “Fuck it.”_ _ _ _

____“Juggie, language—” Betty got interrupted when he put his hands on the sides of her neck and pulled her in, clashing their lips together. Betty brought her hands up to his forearms, holding on in shock. Her eyes closed immediately, melting into the bliss of the kiss. It was all she ever hoped for, but more. The taste of each other’s lips could classified as an addiction in itself. It was the best thing either of them have ever tasted, and for Jughead, that was saying a lot. After so long, they had to separate for a breath of air. With her eyes still shut and their faces still close, Betty whispered, “That was even better than I thought it’d be.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead grinned in agreement, still breathing her in. “We should’ve done that a long time ago.” Betty chuckled, opening her emerald green eyes to meet his stormy blue ones in a sight of love and longing._ _ _ _

____Breaking the moment, Veronica squealed at the top of her lungs while Archie laughed in return. “Finally, finally, finally!” Her voice was so loud that the others were sure it had to have disrupted some classes. “We did it, Arch. We got them to kiss!” She jumped up, running to Betty to wrap her in a hug. Archie just went to pat Jughead’s back, feeling glad that he knew his friend would now be happy._ _ _ _

____“Eh,” Jughead started, “wasn’t you, V.” There was teasing in his voice. “Let’s just say I was in the Christmas spirit, and I’ve been wanting this gift for a long time.” He winked at Betty, making her smile from ear to ear._ _ _ _

____Betty reached forward and kissed him again. “Well, Merry Christmas, Juggie.” She smiled into his mouth, as he did to her._ _ _ _

____Veronica kept squealing, like there was no other possible way to react. “We need to throw a party! Or a freaking wedding,” she nodded. “The day has finally come,” she giggled, so happy for her friends. They laughed too, sharing a few more kisses._ _ _ _

____It was going to be a great Christmas._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I was happy write a cutesy Bughead fic.


End file.
